12 Days of Christmas
by DarkAuroran
Summary: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Kakashi's gifts to Iruka and the fun that ensues from them. Silly smutty fun to celebrate the festive season. A raunchy KakaIru romp for all of you on Santa's naughty list this year, HoHoHo!
1. It Started With a Song

**12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS**

**Everybody sing it with me now!!**

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me:  
* A butt plug up my hiney!

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me:  
* Two nipple clamps; and  
* A butt plug up my hiney!

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me:  
* Three coloured cockrings;  
* Two nipple clamps; and  
* A butt plug up my hiney!

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:  
* Four fluffy handcuffs;  
* Three coloured cockrings;  
* Two nipple clamps; and  
* A butt plug up my hiney!

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:  
* Fiiiivvveee Viiibratiiinnggg Eeeggggs;  
* Four fluffy handcuffs;  
* Three coloured cockrings;  
* Two nipple clamps; and  
* A butt plug up my hiney!

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:  
* Six inch cock gag;  
* Fiiiivvveee Viiibratiiinnggg Eeeggggs;  
* Four fluffy handcuffs;  
* Three coloured cockrings;  
* Two nipple clamps; and  
* A butt plug up my hiney!

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me:  
* Seven silky blindfolds;  
* Six inch cock gag;  
* Fiiiivvveee Viiibratiiinnggg Eeeggggs;  
* Four fluffy handcuffs;  
* Three coloured cockrings;  
* Two nipple clamps; and  
* A butt plug up my hiney!

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:  
* Eight condom packets;  
* Seven silky blindfolds;  
* Six inch cock gag;  
* Fiiiivvveee Viiibratiiinnggg Eeeggggs;  
* Four fluffy handcuffs;  
* Three coloured cockrings;  
* Two nipple clamps; and  
* A butt plug up my hiney!

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:  
* Nine naughty novels;  
* Eight condom packets;  
* Seven silky blindfolds;  
* Six inch cock gag;  
* Fiiiivvveee Viiibratiiinnggg Eeeggggs;  
* Four fluffy handcuffs;  
* Three coloured cockrings;  
* Two nipple clamps; and  
* A butt plug up my hiney!

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:  
* Ten tickling feathers;  
* Nine naughty novels;  
* Eight condom packets;  
* Seven silky blindfolds;  
* Six inch cock gag;  
* Fiiiivvveee Viiibratiiinnggg Eeeggggs;  
* Four fluffy handcuffs;  
* Three coloured cockrings;  
* Two nipple clamps; and  
* A butt plug up my hiney!

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me:  
* Eleven flavoured lube tubes;  
* Ten tickling feathers;  
* Nine naughty novels;  
* Eight condom packets;  
* Seven silky blindfolds;  
* Six inch cock gag;  
* Fiiiivvveee Viiibratiiinnggg Eeeggggs;  
* Four fluffy handcuffs;  
* Three coloured cockrings;  
* Two nipple clamps; and  
* A butt plug up my hiney!

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:  
* Twelve tongue lock kisses;  
* Eleven flavoured lube tubes;  
* Ten tickling feathers;  
* Nine naughty novels;  
* Eight condom packets;  
* Seven silky blindfolds;  
* Six inch cock gag;  
* Fiiiivvveee Viiibratiiinnggg Eeeggggs;  
* Four fluffy handcuffs;  
* Three coloured cockrings;  
* Two nipple clamps; and  
* A butt plug up my hiney!

**~~-HOHOHO-~~**

Sitting on the bed, face flaming red and surrounded by some of the most perverted objects he'd ever seen, Iruka's temper was slowly starting to boil over. His right eye seemed to have developed a regular twitch and to say he was mortified by the situation would be an understatement.

Sitting on the bedspread in front of him with a mound of adult toys the only thing separating them was his long term lover, Kakashi. The elite Jounin's mask was down and a childishly gleeful look positively radiated from the pale features. Kakashi looked like a little boy that had fallen in love with a new train set and told he could have it. Yet rather than appearing endearing, all Iruka wanted to do was strangle him.

"Kakashi…"

"Yes, love?"

Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose to try and hold off the impending headache before continuing to speak in a deceptively calm voice.

"What were you thinking?"

The perverted grin on Kakashi's face was answer enough and Iruka felt his temper finally peak to destructive levels.

"Kakashi…"

"Yes, love?"

"Start running."

**~~-HOHOHO-~~**

This was not good. In fact this situation was so far from what he'd planned it was very disturbing. The chase had gone according to plan. They'd flown across rooftops, up and down alleys, through trees, and up the Hokage Mountain. Then they'd run down it again… and then back up.

But that was all beside the point. The plan had been to catch his perverted, errant lover, beat him to a pulp, yell at him until his throat was raw, and then go home to burn all those nasty 'toys' before also burning the Jounin's Icha Icha collection just to be self righteously malicious. The first edition Icha Icha's, signed with personal messages from the author himself and with lipstick kisses from the actresses that had starred in Jiraiya distasteful movie.

That had been the plan. It was a good plan; Iruka had been very comfortable and happy with it. But did Kakashi want to cooperate? NO! Instead the damn cursed Copy-nin had run him around until he'd lost his indignant rage then the chase had ended when the older man had just suddenly stopped on one of the far training fields. Kakashi had turned to him with a grin that was visible through his damned mask, dropped into a fighting stance, and simply said "Let's go."

So Iruka went him. They'd fought for a very long time, trading kicks and blows which splintered trees and tore up earth. As loath as he was to admit it, Iruka was just no match for the ex-ANBU. Kakashi had obviously been going easy on him, but still hadn't given him any chances to catch his breath, constantly coming in for attacks and keeping Iruka moving until he was breathing hard and starting to slow down.

Then what had the cheeky bastard started doing?

STEALING HIS FUCKING CLOTHES!!

With each attack went a garment. First his hitaiate, next his flak-vest, after that his shirt, his hair tie, and even his bloody shoes! The cursed Jounin had also pulled out a kunai from Kami knows where and sliced through his leg bindings. Iruka was now standing in the middle of the training field, more than mildly pissed off, and only clad in his standard issue pants!

As pissed off as he might be he was also very puffed. It wasn't easy defending your head and your clothes at the same time, unfortunately instincts demand that your head takes precedence (damn stupid training!). Iruka wiped away bead of sweat making a trail towards his eye and continued glaring around in search of his depraved lover. Where had the bastard gotten to?

"You seem to have run out of puff, love."

Iruka spun around and there was Kakashi, still grinning like a maniac and only slightly sweaty.

"Bastard!" the half naked man growled as he darted forward and planting his fist solidly in the Jounin's face… only to have him disappear in a puff of chakra smoke.

_Fuck! Goddamn fucking clones!_

The thought had barely formed in his mind when two strong arms wrapped around him tightly, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Perfect. Tired but still feisty." The deep voice purred in his ear as the half gloved hands flashed through the signs for a teleportation jutsu with inhuman speed.

"Kaka-!!"

They disappeared from the training ground in a swirl of leaves and chakra smoke.

**~~-HOHOHO-~~**

_Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!_

As soon as he felt himself stabilise after the teleportation jutsu, Iruka made a mad-dash for the door. He'd only taken one and a half steps when a strong hand locked around his wrist and he was sent flying onto the nearby bed with practiced ease.

"Now, now, love." Kakashi purred in his ear, pushing him further into the mattress by straddling his hips and leaning on his back. "We still have to try out your presents."

His cry of "No!" went completely unacknowledged. In one deft move and a cheeky "He-yup!" from the Jounin, Iruka was flipped onto his back and his hands cuffed to the bed frame above his head. If Kakashi thought a couple of measly metal loops were enough to stop him the Copy-nin had another thing coming!

Focusing his chakra Iruka yanked on the red, fluff covered cuffs only to wince as pain laced through his wrists.

_What the?_

He pulled hard at his trapped hands again only to achieve the exact same results. Turning his head towards his soon-to-be-dead lover, Iruka found the older man grinning down at him gleefully with the mask once more pooled around his neck.

"Kakashi…" Iruka growled, dark eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

"Yes, love?"

"Don't you 'yes love' me, you crazy bastard! Unlock the damn cuffs!"

The older man pouted like a kid that had just been denied an ice-cream. "But Ruru, I put a lot of effort into the seals on those cuffs."

Iruka froze. "What do you mean by 'seals'?" He had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like the answer. The dark chuckle that rumbled up from Kakashi's chest confirmed his suspicions. "You put a chakra absorbing jutsu on the cuffs!?" he exploded as his silver haired lover continued to grin evilly.

"Yup. The more chakra you feed through to try and break them the stronger they become."

An angry flush spread across Iruka's cheeks and glared at the older man. "Kakashi, as soon as I get out of these I'm going to tear you into so many pieces your nin-kin won't be able to find enough of you for Tsunade to put back together."

With a hungry leer, Kakashi leaned down close to the Chuunin's flushed face and traced a pale finger over the horizontal scar.

"Iruka… love. By the time I'm done with you, you're not going to be able to move for a week."

---

**AN: Even though I wrote this a year ago I didn't post it here originally because I though the whole sequence might be a bit raunchy.**

**But hey, I write smutty stories... or songs in this case. There is more to come (pun totally intended), much more. If you've read this one before I'll actually be changing/extending the story a little bit so might be worth another glance through. Next update tomorrow ^_^**

***Walks off singing* Fiiiivvveee Viiibratiiinnggg Eeeggggs!**


	2. Then They Broke in the New Toys

**WARNING: If you're under the age of 15 then you shouldn't be reading this... but as I can't police that don't blame me if you suddenly fully develop and finish puberty during the viewing of this drabble.**

**As always, my love goes to my fabulous editor. If it wasn't for Meuin my stories would be full of annoying mistakes and wayward commas. She's a great friend as well as a strict and punishing editor.**

**---  
**

**12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ~ THE CLIMAX!**

"Iruka… love. By the time I'm done with you, you're not going to be able to move for a week."

Those sinfully murmured words had Iruka blushing so hotly that the flush moved down his chest. The hungry leer Kakashi was directing at him certainly didn't help matters either. Before Iruka could open his mouth to voice any more protests, the older man dipped his head and locked him into a deep, toe-curling kiss. Kakashi closed on his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, and nibbling on the sensitised skin. Despite his situation, and the anger still coursing in his veins, Iruka couldn't help but release a low moan as his abused lip was gently licked and that hot tongue slipped into his mouth. Damn, but the Jounin could kiss!

His eyes fluttered closed of their own accord as he slid his own tongue against the intruding organ, moving and twining together in a slick dance. Strong fingers slid into his hair, running through long strands eliciting a moan. From whom Iruka couldn't be sure. When he felt a silky cloth slide over the skin of his face, though, all his senses snapped back into working order and he tried to jerk his head away. Eyes flew open and his lashes brush against the soft material.

"Damn it, Kakashi!"

He was too late. The Jounin tied the blindfold securely, cutting off all vision causing the bound man's heart to start racing. He aimed with a knee for where Kakashi's weight still dipped the bed but it was easily blocked and his legs pinned as a large body straddled him.

"Now, now, Ru. That wasn't very nice." Iruka couldn't help the gasp that escaped as callused fingertips began circling his nipples, applying the barest pressure but still enough to have his skin breaking out into goose bumps. "All these wonderful new toys to play with and I want to try out each and every one. You're just going to have to behave yourself or I may be forced to gag you."

"That's just an excuse! The gag is one of your goddamn new toys so you're ju-"

He cut of with a surprised gasp as his nipple was pinched and tugge. Not enough to hurt, they experienced enough pain in their lives without inflicting it on each other, but enough to make him squirm as the blood begin pooling in his groin.

"True," lips murmured just above his skin, sending hot air across the sensitised nipple, "but there are much more interesting things to do first."

Teeth closed gently over the nub and began to nip lightly, a wet tongue flicking across the rapidly hardening surface occasionally to add a pleasurable tickle to counter the sharp spikes of arousal. Fingers were rolling and teasing his other nipple causing moans to rise from his throat as he began squirming under the older man's ministrations. It seemed that Kakashi was in no hurry, though.

For a long time the teasing continued, the hot mouth and hands swapping sides every now and then to keep both nipples sensitised. By the time the Jounin pulled away, Iruka was straining against the material of his pants and panting for air. He gave a shocked gasp and arched up as a firm pinch was given to both nipples simultaneously. Only when hands began roaming over his stomach while both his nipples were still being clasped did he realise that the clamps were now in place. A hot blush bloomed across his skin at the thought of how he must look, laid out, handcuffed, blindfolded, and… with the… he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. This was far kinkier than anything they had ever done before.

"You look so hot, love." The encouraging words were whispered against his stomach and he squirmed at the ticklish breath, a jolt of sharp arousal shooting through his system as the clamps moved against his hardened nubs. "I'm going to enjoy taking my time with you. Playing out my fantasies slowly and keeping you trapped in defenceless pleasure. I'll make you come so many times, love, and so hard."

"Oh Gods." Iruka moaned as the words went straight to his aching length.

The fastenings on his pants were undone and the fabric drawn down. As his erection slipped free, the bound Chuunin released a relieved sigh that quickly turned into surprised shout when his whole length was devoured in one swift move.

"Aaahh! Kakashi!"

His only response was a low, amused hum, which vibrated up the hardened flesh to make him squirm. The scent of chocolate invaded his nostrils moments before a slicked finger began to circle his tight entrance. Kakashi had obviously chosen the chocolate flavoured lube from the vast selection. The sweet scent was driving his senses crazy and the younger man couldn't stop himself from trying to press down on the teasing digit. A reprimanding nip was delivered to his shaft and he whimpered as the hot mouth pulled away.

"Always in such a rush, love." A finger slipped into him and Iruka swallowed audibly at the stimulation. The digit began carefully coating his insides with the scented substance but avoided the sensitive bundle of nerves. "So eager, so demanding."

A second slicked finger joined the first, spreading more of the sweet smelling lubricant causing Iruka to wriggle in an attempt to have his prostate stimulated. Kakashi, however, was too familiar with his body. The Chuunin could squirm all he wanted and nothing but the lightest brush would pass over the thin membrane between fingers and the sensitive gland. In fact, all the wiggling accomplished was to torture himself further as the clamps sent jolts of pleasure from his nipples to his groin. The fingers withdrew, leaving him feeling empty and wanting. He lifted his head, facing the direction he though his lover to be and silently cursing the cloth blinding his eyes.

"Kakashi?"

A warm hand smoothed up his thigh in response, spreading his legs wider. Something blunt pressed against his entrance and Iruka felt his breath hitch. He so desperately wanted his Jounin inside him, but as soon as it started to press in Iruka realised it was not his lover's length. He instinctively tried to wriggle away from the object entering him but Kakashi's hand on his hip held him in place. Iruka couldn't help but pant heavily as he was deliciously stretched a little more.

The object was pressed up his channel until it rested right against his prostate before the fingers withdrew again. The Chuunin whimpered as he clenched his muscles and the felt it press against the hidden gland, sending a nice tingle up his spine.

Click.

Iruka let out a loud shout of pleasure and surprise. The egg had begun to vibrate and the sensations it was sending through him were almost unbearable. This was why Kakashi hadn't pressed against the hidden spot before; he'd wanted it to be completely unstimulated for what he had planned.

"What a reaction." His lover's deep voice whispered in his ear and hot breath stirred his hair. "And that's only the first level. There're five in total and an interesting little setting, which makes it vibrate in pulses rather than continuously. We'll have to play with them all of course. Try out every one to see what you like best."

Iruka released a needy groan, tugging at the handcuffs again but failing as they just absorbed the charka he tried to use. Fingers brushed over his still pinched nipples and Kakashi gave a reprimanding tsk. There was another click and Iruka arched off the bed, throwing his head back, and crying out incoherently.

"You have no idea how goddamn hot you look, Ru." The bed shifted and Iruka felt Kakashi straddle him. Strong, bare thighs bordered his chest and Iruka vaguely wondered when the Jounin had stripped. A hand took hold of his jaw and the Chuunin had to drag in large breaths to try and not scream again as his passage spasmed, pressing the vibrating object harder into his prostate. Something smelling strongly of chocolate was near his face and his nostrils twitched. "Open your mouth, Iruka. You're going to suck me… hard."

_Oh Kami!_

Iruka almost came at those words. He opened his mouth willingly and groaned around the length that was slowly pressed inside. Kakashi had coated himself in the flavoured lubricant. Although it didn't taste anywhere near as good as real chocolate, the fact that it was smeared on his Jounin made the substance positively addictive. He lapped at it with his tongue and nibbled with his teeth, drawing wonderful sounds from the man above him. Wanting to give his lover what he asked for, Iruka began to suck hard. He greedily devoured the flesh in his mouth as Kakashi thrust into him with smooth, shallow strokes.

He didn't hear the click this time, just screamed around his lover's erection as the sensations assaulting his body increased and almost drove him mindless. Iruka writhed as Kakashi pulled out completely, giving him a moment to make a few desperate cries before thrusting in again. Only this time it wasn't Kakashi. Iruka only realised this as the Jounin climbed off him yet the hardness remained in his mouth. Though the object was coated in the chocolate lubricant it was a different size, shape, and texture to Kakashi's penis. Damn it! The gag! It was too late though the Jounin already had it in his mouth and was fastening the strap behind his head.

"Can't have you waking the neighbours, love. You're getting awfully loud."

Oh hell, this was all too much. He'd never been so vulnerable and turned on in his life! His straining erection wasn't being touched at all but Iruka knew he was only moments away from an internally stimulated orgasm. He needed the release, strained for it, clenching his internal muscles, and rocking his hips to accelerate its arrival.

"That's it, love. You're so close." Lips brushed against his throat, teeth nibbling on his earlobe a moment later. "You look so sexy like this, Ru. I'm not even touching you and yet your cock is dripping, your whole body straining. If you're like this now, imagine what it will be like with all this and my mouth and hands on you as I drive hard into your body."

There was another click and it was all Iruka could take. His back arched off the soft mattress and he screamed long and loud around the gag filling his mouth. His body tensed and jolted as spike after spike of intense pleasure rocked through his system. He felt splatters of warmth land on his stomach and chest, some even hitting him on the cheek. The handcuffs clinked together as he strained against their hold and Iruka knew his wrists would be bleeding if not for the fur lining. The waves gradually lessened to pulsing aftershocks and Iruka realised that during his orgasm, Kakashi had decreased the vibrator until it was back on its lowest level. He'd also switched on the option that made it pulse, adding to the pleasure of his aftershocks, and making him moan wantonly around the mass in his mouth.

"Fuck, Ru. You have no idea how incredible you are. Can you feel it? Do you realise that you're still hard?"

One of the clamps on his nipples was tugged and a hot tongue laved up his cheek, removing the seed that had landed there. A groan tore from Iruka's throat and he couldn't help but start to rock his hips to increase the pleasure from the still buzzing toy buried deep inside his channel.

"Damn… damn it!" Kakashi groaned in his ear and Iruka knew the Jounin's control had finally snapped.

A moment later, the straps holding the gag in place were loosened and the mass tugged from his mouth. The moment the tip of the cock-gag passed his lips a tongue was aggressively replacing it. The older man kissed him forcefully while large hands roughly moved down his over still humming skin, brushing nipples and his straining shaft before taking hold of the vibrator cord and yanking it out as it still buzzed. Iruka couldn't help but shudder as it was pulled from his body.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be blind for a day." His lover growled in his ear.

Iruka couldn't help the impish impulse to egg the older man on. "Promises, promises." He smirked, his voice incredibly husky.

He was answered with another growl and his legs being hooked over a pair of broad shoulders. Strong hands gripped his hips hard.

"Scream for me, love."

Kakashi length, significantly thicker than the egg, slid in smoothly and hit his prostate dead on with familiar accuracy. Iruka fulfilled his lover's wish and screamed Kakashi's name so that it resounded around the room.

"That's it. Let me hear your voice."

The Jounin drove into him again and again. The clamps on his nipples were tugged sharply making Iruka arch and hiss. They were carefully removed to be replaced by hands and lips, gentle and stimulating after the prolonged pinching. Iruka didn't realise he was panting Kakashi's name over and over as he pressed down with his hips to meet the older man's thrusts. How long they were locked like that, lips crashing together as their hips ground out their pleasure, Iruka didn't know. All he could focus on was the building of his orgasm again as the sensitive bundle of nerves was repeatedly struck.

"K-Ka…shi, I'm AHHH! I'm so- ngh- close."

A hand slipped down his stomach, gathering some of his earlier release to use as lubricant, and wrapped around his twitching erection. Iruka cried out incoherently as Kakashi began to pump him smoothly, countering his thrusts so Iruka was constantly in the throes of pleasure. When his orgasm did finally strike, it took him almost by surprise.

When the tight coil of desire deep within his groin finally snapped Iruka could do little more than grit his teeth and shudder silently in intense abandon. He felt himself tighten around his lover's shaft in rapid pulses as release rushed throughout his body and the Jounin further thickened inside him. Kakashi released a long sound, somewhere between a groan and a hiss, and Iruka could feel the older man throbbing deep within.

They collapsed back against the blankets, panting heavily and enjoying the warm buzz from their love making, basking in the after effects of their release. Iruka wanted to wrap his arms around the older man. He wanted to pull off the blindfold and gaze at his lover's flushed, satisfied face knowing he would see a lazy grin and smug mismatched eyes, but all he could do was tug uselessly at the handcuffs.

"Kakashi, let me go, love."

"Hmm?" The older man mumbled questioningly and nuzzled into a sensitive spot on Iruka's neck.

"The handcuffs, love. Take them off… and the blindfold."

A deep amused chuckle rumbled up from deep in the Jounin's chest and vibrated across tanned skin.

"Now why would I do that, Ru?"

Iruka's heart faltered and he felt a blush spreading over his cheeks beneath the flush of afterglow. Frowning beneath the silky fabric, he had a sinking feeling he knew where Kakashi's thoughts were going.

"What do you mean 'why'? We're finished… right?"

The chuckle just deepened and hands began to softly ghost over his sweat cooling skin. "What ever gave you that idea? I'm just getting warmed up."

"Wh-_what_?!"

"Hehe, it's going to be a long night, love. Now, no more protests from you."

The gag was pushed back into place, effectively muffling what ever else Iruka might have had to say.

**---**

~ **2 Weeks Later ~  
**  
The mission had been long, hard, and exhausting. His chakra levels were low, his muscles incredibly sore, and Kakashi just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a year... maybe two if his bladder could hold out that long. Slipping in through the lounge room window, the tired Jounin dropped his pack on the floor and made a beeline for the bathroom. Iruka was still at work and wouldn't be home for a few hours so he'd be able to catch some much-needed rest and recuperate enough energy to molest his beloved Chuunin.

After a scalding hot shower and changing into some fresh pants, Kakashi finally crawled beneath the soft covers of the bed and inhaled deeply the earthy scent of his lover. It was be good to be home again. He'd missed his Chuunin.

---

Kakashi snapped awake some hours later, careful to keep his breathing deep and regular, and his muscles relaxed. Something was very wrong. Quickly he assessed the room while his eyes were still closed. He didn't sense any foreign chakra signatures; he did, however, sense a familiar chakra… an evilly pulsing familiar chakra.

Cracking open his grey eye, the first thing his gaze fell upon was an impressive pile of adult toys laid neatly on the bed next to him. The second thing was the sadistically grinning face of his favourite person.

_Oh shit!_

Moving to sit up, he was stopped by the clanking of metal on metal and an unexpected tug around his wrists. Kakashi didn't need to look to know why he couldn't lower his arms.

_Oh double shit!_

"Iruka…"

"Yes, love?"

"What's going on?"

The evil grin widened and that was all the answer Kakashi needed.

_Yep… I'm fucked!_

---

**AN: Yes, Kakashi, yes you are… but not until next chapter! So tune in tomorrow when this silliness comes to an end. 12 Days of Christmas – REVENGE!!**

**My thanks to those who have reviewed this story! Your comments mean a lot to me and they bring a little ray of happiness to my day. Thank you for being kind enough to leave me a message on what you thought of the story ^_^ **

**Also to any readers wondering when the hell I'm going to update I've Got You or Stranger Situations, I'm sorry for the long delay but I've been very busy lately. Have just gotten married actually!! I'm now a Mrs. DarkAuroran! So you'll understand why the stories had to take a back seat to organising a wedding, honeymoon, plus general work/family life. I've been a very busy lady! Thank you for your ongoing support and I hope to have some new chapters ready for you all in the new year!  
**


	3. But Then the New Toys Broke Them

**Warning!! The following text contains mass amounts of hot, scrummy, mind blowing, nose bleeding, blush causing, toe curling, eye crossing, heart stopping man on man goodness. If you have a problem with that RUN AWAY!!**

**Editor's Note: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Red and green highlighter decorates the story. Ah, such wondrous abundance at this time of year. I have truly done my best to convince that stubborn child to update other stories as well, but like the recalcitrant teenager she is, she ignores me with single-minded zeal and pure defiance. Whips don't work because she likes them too much. But as the New Year comes into existence, I shall do my best to continue to harangue and nag the stubborn child into behaving. Or at least I shall continue to enjoy myself trying. *rolls eyes* she takes after Kakashi so much I really don't know what I am going to do with her. **

**AN: How the hell is it I'm still getting called a 'child'? I'm mid 20's, goddammit! *wanders off muttering about evil nazi editors* ****lol, my editor really does love me. The whips are evidence of that ^_^ **

---

**12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ~ REVENGE!**

"Three days, Kakashi." Iruka growled as he crawled onto the bed and moved slowly towards his lover. "I couldn't work for three days. I could barely move for _three goddamn days_."

Kakashi began to shuffle up the bed away from the Chuunin, seriously worried at the mildly psychotic look in the normally calm brown eyes. A full retreat was effectively impeded by his bindings. Iruka took hold of the blankets and flung them to the floor as Kakashi pressed up against the pillows and frowned at the handcuffs locked around his wrists, securing them to the bed frame.

"Iruka, love… now, just calm down."

The Jounin gave a yelp as Iruka grabbed one of his ankles and yanked him back into a prostrate position, the handcuff chain clinking as his arms were stretched tight. The smaller man straddled his chest and Kakashi found himself looking into a pair of furious eyes, only inches above his own.

"_Three days_, Kakashi." Iruka growled his breath ghosting over the older man's lips below. "And where the hell were you?"

"I – ah… was on a… mission?" Kakashi finished with a very nervous and sheepish smile.

"You. Were on. A mission." The chill in Iruka's voice could have rivalled the harshest winter storm.

Kakashi swallowed nervously. "Umm… yes?"

"I woke up to a note, Kakashi. A note! You screw me multiple times until I couldn't move, used toys on me until I finally pass out then I wake up to a NOTE! And it wasn't even a surprise mission. You knew you had to leave the next morning and yet you still did… did… that without thinking of the after effects!"

"At least I unlocked you before I left."

As soon as the words left his mouth Kakashi wanted to catch them in mid air and stuff them back down his throat. Iruka _glared_ at him and for a moment, just a moment, Kakashi was completely convinced that looks _could_ kill.

A moment later, the Chuunin sighed and sat back up, resting on the Jounin's thighs. The expressive dark eyes closed as the teacher pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and sighed again, obviously striving for inner control.

Kakashi… stayed very, very still.

"Kakashi…"

"Nn?"

"Love…"

"Yes?"

Iruka opened his eyes and gave him the most sadistic smirk he'd ever seen. That smirk made Anko's efforts look like those of a virgin schoolgirl smiling shyly at her crush from a distance.

_Uh oh_!

Iruka leant back down again until his lips hovered millimetres above Kakashi's. The temptation to capture those lips was almost too much. He'd not been able to kiss his Chuunin for two weeks and had missed him terribly, missed the kisses and hugs, missed his lover's warmth. He stayed very still, however, as his survival instincts were yelling at him not to make any move that might tip the angry teacher over the edge. Kakashi had never seen Iruka look quite that sadistic before and to be honest… he was a little scared.

"You do realise I have to punish you now, right?" Iruka murmured, his voice taking on a deep, sultry tone that had the Copy-nin swallowing thickly. "After all," the small tanned nose brushed along his paler one gently and a tongue flicked teasingly across his lower lip, "you were a very, very, _very_ naughty boy."

A shudder ran though the long pale body pinned to the bed as Iruka murmured the words from one of Kakashi's favourite Icha Icha fantasies.

"And naughty boys," the full lips brushed lightly over his own, "need to be… _fucked_."

The Jounin released a throaty groan when Iruka finally captured his mouth, hard and demanding. The kiss stole his breath away and he pushed into it desperately wanting more. A tongue slid past his lips and was met enthusiastically by his own. The younger man tasted like minty toothpaste and pure Umino Iruka. It had him lapping up the flavour like a cat with cream. Addictive, seductive, and oh so desired.

He bared his teeth in frustration as the Chuunin pulled away and darted up, trying to recapture the mouth above only to jerk back to the pillows with a pleasured hiss as Iruka wrapped his hand tightly around the Jounin's still clothed erection.

"So hard, love, after only a kiss?" Iruka whispered to him huskily, running his tongue up the shell of the pale ear. "Could it be that you didn't have a chance to relieve yourself during the mission?"

"No." Kakashi groaned out as he was rubbed sensuously through the material of his pants.

Iruka moved down his body and untied the drawstring, pulling the pants down and smirking when Kakashi lifted his hips to help remove them.

"My poor, poor love," Kakashi gritted his teeth and groaned as a calloused hand wrapped around his shaft and gave a squeeze. "Why didn't you touch yourself when you got home?"

Kakashi began to pant as another hand came up and started to lightly massage his tightly drawn up testicles. "Wan- Ahh! Wanted you." He panted out and bucked his hips, trying to get Iruka to move the hand holding his length.

"I see." Iruka smiled down at him, a sadistic tilt to his lips. "How sweet."

The teasing hands pulled back from Kakashi and the older man was about to protest when he saw Iruka reach to pull off his shirt. His tongue snuck out to wet suddenly dry lips as that wonderful honey skin he'd missed so much on the mission was exposed. Pants quickly followed the shirt and before he knew it, he had a fully naked Chuunin kneeling over him smiling seductively. Dark strands had escaped from the ponytail; framing his beloved's face and making the man look irresistibly sexy.

The smell of caramel reached Kakashi's sensitive nose, the older man's eyes widening when he saw Iruka lift one of the flavoured lube tubes and squeeze a small amount onto his finger. The tanned finger then travelled to a dusky nipple and began to circle it, spreading the liquid. He smiled lazily down at the thoroughly entranced Jounin and arched into his own touch. Brown eyes closed and Iruka tipped his head back in pleasure as he pinched his nipple, rolling it, and causing blood to start pooling in his groin. The bound man's heart threatened to beat its way out of his chest and through the roof.

Iruka opened his eyes and fixed his panting lover with a heated gaze. "Want a taste?"

"Oh hell yes!" Kakashi panted out and licked his lips.

The Chuunin just smirked and crawled up the pale body, making sure to dip his hips so their erections momentarily brushed. Kakashi thrust upwards but Iruka had already moved on and the older man growled.

"Now, now, love. Don't get greedy." Iruka chided as he lowered his coated nipple to pale, eagerly awaiting lips.

Kakashi instantly latched his mouth over the nub, sucking it into his mouth and laving it with his tongue. Iruka groaned and arched into the sensation, hissing pleasurably when strong teeth closed over and worried the sensitised skin. After a few moments, the younger man pulled away and knelt up again. Reaching back, Iruka retrieved the lube and repeated the process with his other nipple, offering it to the Jounin after playing with it first himself. When Iruka began to pull away Kakashi tried to follow but was pressed back down to the mattress forcefully.

"Behave."

Kakashi just swallowed thickly and nodded before gaping seconds later as Iruka dribbled some of the lubricant onto his now fully erect cock. Some of the substance dripped onto the pale chest below. The Jounin tugged uselessly at the cuffs as he watched Iruka take hold of his own shaft and begin to pleasure himself. Oh Kami, Kakashi wanted to touch! Iruka let his head fall back and moaned openly as he pleasured his own flesh, letting out wanton sounds that soon had the bound man squirming. Dark eyes opened and gazed heatedly down into the single slate grey.

"Taste?"

"_Yes_." Kakashi ground out and strained towards the tempting flesh so near but still out of reach.

Iruka came forwards slowly, gradually sliding his length past the willing parted lips as if he had all the time in the world. The slow pace and incredible show the Chuunin was putting on had Kakashi greedily sucking and licking the hard flesh in his mouth.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned above him huskily. "Ahh Kami, Kakashi. So… so good."

The tanned hips began to rock gently and gradually push deeper and deeper in, being careful not to choke the Jounin. Kakashi didn't care, he took in as much of Iruka as he could from his difficult position. His own erection was painfully hard and he could feel himself dripping precum on his stomach. Iruka was just too damn sexy. He closed his eye momentarily to concentrate on not choking as the tanned man pushed in further than he had before when a ticklish sensation over his groin had it snapping open again.

Above him Iruka grinned deviantly before waving one of the tickling feathers at him and moving his arm back again to dance it over his abs and around his over twitching erection. All too soon, the younger man was pulling away from him and Kakashi flicked his tongue out one last desperate time to lap at his lover's member before it moved out of reach.

"I've learned lots of things during my time with you, Kakashi." Iruka stated conversationally, not sounding at all like he'd been thrusting and moaning into a hot mouth seconds ago. "One of the things I've learned is just how to torture you."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked warily while still devouring the figure in front of him with his uncovered eye.

"Well you see," Iruka lifted the tube of lube again and began to coat his fingers in the slick, sweet substance. "I know that blindfolding and gagging you would be a complete waste of efforts."

Kakashi watched all the Chuunin's movements carefully and swallowed at the mischievous look in his lover's eyes. "Why?" he asked breathily.

"Because," Iruka smirked at him and reached behind to start probing at his own entrance, "nothing gets you hotter than being able to watch…but nothing frustrates you more than not being able to do what you want to. Considering I managed to chain the dog, you can't touch. And I'm going to ignore all your demands so gagging is a waste of time. Feel free to be as noisy as you wish."

Kakashi knew his mouth was hanging open but he honestly seemed to have lost control of his jaw muscles. Iruka sighed pleasurably as he pushed a finger inside himself and began slowly to move it around, pumping in and out to coat his passage thoroughly. When the younger man added a second finger, Kakashi's body finally reminded him that he did actually need to breathe if he wanted to stay conscious and continue watching. He sucked in a large lungful of air and with it his brain seemed to snap back into working order. Rubbing his head around on the pillow below, he finally managed to knock loose the wrap covering his sharingan eye, the red orb snapping open and immediately beginning to record the spectacle before him.

A cry escaped the full lips just in time for the sharingan to catch when Iruka obviously found his prostate. The smaller male was bent over on his knees and one arm helping to support him, hand fisted in the bed sheets. His back was arched and his whole body trembled as fingers slid in and out. A third finger was added. The teacher's erection was dripping, expressive eyes closed tight as white teeth captured the full bottom lip, and a needy keen escaped the long tanned throat. Kakashi had never seen a more breathtaking sight in all his life.

"Beautiful." He whispered breathlessly.

Hazed eyes opened and looked at him, so dark with pleasure they appeared almost black. A deep flush spread across his facial scar when Iruka noticed the exposed sharingan.

"Kakashi." Iruka moaned breathlessly and Kakashi knew he'd been wrong before. _That_ was the most breathtaking sight he's ever seen in his life.

With one last push with his fingers and a delicious shudder, Iruka withdrew the digits and reached for something by his leg. Kakashi released a deep moan when he saw the butt plug in the tanned hand.

"Have to be sure I'm nicely stretched for you, love." The younger man smiled, reaching behind himself and pushing it in with a throaty groan. "Oh gods, that feels good."

Kakashi couldn't take anymore. Iruka hadn't been half-wrong with what he'd said earlier. This was _torture_!

"Iruka, love, please… I'm desperate. _Please_."

Iruka looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before smiling gently. "Well we can't have that now."

He took hold of the pale thighs and spread them wide, settling between the long legs and once more lubricating his fingers. Kakashi let out a loud moan as one of the fingers began to circle his entrance and he tried to push down on the digit. Iruka allowed him to but the cuffs only allowed Kakashi to move far enough that the finger only slipped in to the first knuckle.

"More," he moaned and strained against his binds. "I need more."

The finger slowly pressed in further, so slowly he felt like screaming. "So eager, love." Iruka whispered and began to slide his finger around, thoroughly coating the passage. "So very tight."

A second finger joined the first and Kakashi hissed at the pleasure of being stretched. He usually topped, but still enjoyed bottoming for his lover when the mood took them. Iruka was very careful, stretching him slowly and gently, taking his sweet time. In fact, he was taking so much of his sweet time it was driving Kakashi insane! Couldn't they speed things up just a little bit?

"You have no idea how gorgeous you look like this, Kakashi. How incredibly hot." Iruka's other hand ran up the Jounin's chest, light fingers drifting over the sweating skin gently and finally taking hold of one of the pale pink nipples. "It makes me want to take you quickly." The nipple was circled by light fingers, tantalising but not satisfying. Goosebumps broke out over the pale skin. "It makes me want to be rough and give you fast pleasure." To emphasise his words Iruka _finally_ gave a hard stroke over his prostate at the same time as he pinched the hardened nipple and tugged firmly.

Kakashi arched up and slammed his head back onto the pillows, giving a husky shout. The fingers buried inside him pressed against his prostate a few more times as the fingers rolled his nipple before the hands withdrew completely. Kakashi whimpered, opening dazed eyes that quickly widened when something blunt was pushed up inside of him, stretching him further.

"What the-" he cut himself off with a gasp when he looked down and saw the remote in Iruka's hand, being waved at him playfully.

"Payback's a bitch." Iruka smirked and a click was heard.

Kakashi choked out a breath as the egg began vibrating inside him, pressed up hard against his prostate. Iruka chuckled and slid up his body, nipping his skin at random intervals until he'd reached a pale ear.

"And to think, that's only the first level." Iruka whispered teasingly. "There're five in total and an interesting little setting which makes it vibrate in pulses rather than continuously. We'll have to play with them all of course. Try out every one to see what you like the best."

A deep groan of both desire and embarrassment escaped the Jounin's throat as he recognised the words he'd whispered to Iruka only weeks ago. While the vibrator made his whole body tremble, the dark little mouth set to work and made a very valiant effort to drive him completely mad! Kakashi could do nothing but lie there and accept all Iruka wanted to do to him helplessly. The full lips and hot tongue tortured his upper body, teasing his nipples to hard nubs and caressing his skin in the sweetest possible way. Another click, however, had him forgetting all about the hot mouth as his frame gave a mighty shudder and he hissed at the overwhelming stimulation.

Hands on his straining erection had him forcibly cracking open an eye and gasping when he saw what his lover was doing. "Gods, Iruka! Please _no_!"

Iruka totally ignored him and slid the cock ring into place. Kakashi slammed his head back against pillows when the band pressed into his hardened flesh, biting in with a torturous pleasure.

"Fuuuck…" he hissed in frustration.

"If you insist, love." Iruka murmured huskily and Kakashi watched with wide eyes as the tanned man reached behind him and removed the butt plug, keening in the back of his throat.

The younger male shifted until he was straddling the pale hips. He took hold of Kakashi's erection, lined it up before slowly lowering himself onto the pulsing member. Kakashi thought he was going to die as the tight velvet heat engulfed him. He would have come there and then but the ring prevented it, staving off his release and making him groan while yanking against the cuffs binding him. Iruka groaned loudly as he impaled himself and took a moment to adjust to his lover's length. They stopped there, Kakashi trying to thrust into his Chuunin while Iruka kept him pinned and still.

"You want more, Kashi?" Another click sounded and Kakashi let out a strained groan from between gritted teeth. His whole body strained as torturous pleasure wracked his system and he still couldn't quite reach completion. He was so hard it was painful and tears began to gather at the edges of his tightly closed eyes. It was too much, just far, far too much. It had been too long since he'd released and being held so captive was truly torture. The excessive stimulation had moved beyond pleasure to suffering.

"Iruka," he choked out and trembled as the tears slid from beneath the lids. "Ruka, please. Please, please, please…"

He begged over and over as tears fell and tremors moved though his body. Suddenly the vibrations wracking his system lessened, they didn't stop but were now on the lowest setting again still holding him so close to completion but just out of reach. He pulled much needed oxygen into his lungs with large gasps as the ring restraining his erection was loosened. Gentle hands were brushing away his tears and stroking soothingly over his trembling body.

"I'm sorry, love. It's too much for you. It's been too long."

Lips kissed his and calloused hands slid up his arms to his wrists. With a surge of chakra at the lock, the clips released and Kakashi could finally pull his hands free. He wound his arms around the strong body above him and held the younger man close as a hot tongue laved away the last of the moisture from his eyes. The mismatched orbs opened to find dark brown ones staring down at him full of concern and love.

"I love you, Kakashi." Iruka whispered and captured his mouth in a deep kiss.

The younger man began to rock his hips and Kakashi had to break the kiss to cry out as the motion not only pleasured his cock but also pressed the vibrating egg harder against his prostate. He buried his hands in soft dark hair, snapping the tie so it tumbled around broad shoulders. There was no way he was going to last long at this rate.

"Kashi."

The Jounin moaned at the breathless call of his name and thrust up into the tight passage of his lover. With the thrust, Iruka let out a loud cry and Kakashi realised he'd instinctively aimed for where he knew his lover's prostate to be. The sound of that cry destroyed any remaining thought and the older man began to drive harder and faster into the glorious heat. His hands locked in an iron grip around Iruka's hips; he trembled at how each of his thrusts pressed the vibrator harder against his own sensitive gland. He could hear Iruka panting his name above him and his movements became erratic, orgasm surging forward.

The sensations overwhelmed and swamped his senses and his arms tightened around his lover. He buried his face against the tanned neck and did something he'd never done before and had no control over. Kakashi came with a loud, desperate, and resounding cry. He held desperately to Iruka as the pleasure threatened to rent him asunder from the inside. Screaming against the honey skin, he felt as though he might fly apart and his beloved was the only thing holding him together.

Finally, finally, the pulses began to ease and he could draw air into his lungs again. He felt exhausted. Completely and utterly spent. The caress of warm hands and lips were registered somewhere in the back of his mind but darkness came forwards to claim him.

"Ru." He whispered before sinking blissfully into the black.

---

When Kakashi woke again, the room was dark and his hair was being methodically stroked. With happy sigh, he stretched like a cat then opened his eyes to blink blearily up at the only face he wanted to wake up to for the rest of his life. The face of his Chuunin, who was smiling at him lovingly.

"Are you alright, love?"

Kakashi hummed happily and looped his arms around the smaller man, nuzzling into the tanned neck.

"I'm great," he murmured happily before gasping and pulling back. "Ruka, did you-"

Iruka just chuckled. "I came. How could I not with you reacting like that in my arms. Gods, Kakashi, I couldn't decide if I was frightened by the strength of your reaction or had all my dreams come true at once."

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief; he hadn't passed out on Iruka before his Chuunin had found release. Snuggling back into the warm body beside him, he closed his eyes again and happily inhaled his lover's earthy scent.

"Sleep now." He mumbled.

Iruka tightened his arms around the Jounin and smiled happily. "Welcome home, love."

---

**AN: all said and done. Poor Kakashi got his comeuppance and Iruka got his revenge. Well that was a lot of fun to write and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have ^_^**

**Thank you to all the readers who have reviewed, in particular those who don't leave me a way to answer their reviews. I appreciate all your comments and they often make my day ^_^**

**  
Until next time!**


End file.
